


A Different Path

by tommygirl



Series: Whitelighter Verse [1]
Category: Charmed, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/pseuds/tommygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend asked for Dean becomes a Whitelighter. The YED wasn't able to make a deal with John, but Dean's death isn't quite what he expected.  It goes AU during In My Time of Dying</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Path

The decision to follow the reaper had not been an easy one, but the idea of turning into what he hunted was something Dean couldn’t handle. The thought that one day his father or brother would have to deal with his angry spirit…he knew immediately that fighting to hold onto a life that was over wouldn’t help anybody in the coming war. He could only hope that Sam and his dad would get passed all their arguments and stubbornness and be able to help each other. Maybe even listen to what the other said.

“Dean, it’s okay. You’re safe here.”

Dean glanced around and the darkness slowly gave way to light. He found himself standing in a room with no roof that was surrounded by the brightest light he’d ever seen, but it didn’t hurt to look up. He was still in the white pajamas he had been wearing as a spirit in the hospital and he still looked alive through his own eyes, but he couldn’t decide what that meant. After all, the floaty sensation in his gut was definitely not normal. And neither was the cliché bright light.

There was a brilliant flash of color and a young woman stepped out of the shadows. She was dressed in a light blue that sparkled, her brown hair cascading down to her shoulders and a smile on her face. Definitely not hell, which was at least an upside to dying at the hands of the yellow-eyed demon.

“What the hell…I mean...” Dean paused, studying the woman carefully. She didn’t look evil, but he wasn’t quite ready to ignore years of training. He stepped back and asked, “Where am I?”

“This is a waiting stop for people. No one’s ever quite ready to let go of their lives, even the most prepared for death.”

“So it’s like a resting stop for heaven?”

She chuckled. She placed her hand on his shoulder. Dean winced at first, ready to push her away, but her touch had a calming effect on him. He asked, “Is my family okay? Do they know I’m okay? What happens next? Where do I go?”

“Let’s take it one question at a time, okay, Dean?”

“Right. Sure. I’m dead. And my family is…could you stop smiling at me like that? It’s freaking me out.”

She immediately tightened her expression into something neutral and sighed. She said, “And this is why we have this place. It’s okay to freak out.”

“Gee thanks.”

“Dean, it’s going to be okay. Fate works as it’s meant to.”

“Bull.”

She sighed again, this time more frustrated, and said, “You’ve got to trust in good and yourself, or you’ll drive yourself crazy.” She stared at him for what felt like a lifetime – and who knew, it could’ve been as far as Dean knew – and finally added, “I’m Prue. I usually try to get that out before the questions start, but they warned me you’d be difficult.”

Dean glanced around and said, “They?”

“You did a lot of good in your life, Dean. You seem to be the only one who never realized how valuable you were.”

“Christ, do I have to endure self esteem lectures in the afterlife? That’s gonna suck.”

She rolled her eyes and said, “It’s been decided that you’re still too important to the fight that’s coming.”

“Is this going to end up like that Warren Beatty movie? Because I really don’t want to have to inhabit some old dude’s body for a second chance at life.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“Are you allowed to talk to a dead person like that, Prue?”

“The annoying ones. Besides, you’re not quite dead.”

“No, I’m pretty sure I am.”

“Dean, if you’d let me…”

“Tessa, the reaper, made a huge deal about how it was my time to die. Hardest thing I ever did was let go and now you’re saying I’m not quite there yet?”

“Technically, you are dead. There was no coming back from the accident and the wounds that Azazel inflicted upon you.”

“Who?”

“The demon that killed your mother. It’s name is Azazel.”

“That’s information I could’ve used awhile ago, lady.”

“It’s Prue, not lady, and your father knows, Dean,” she paused to squeeze his arm. He wasn’t sure he was supposed to feel things after he was dead, but he figured it went back to that whole “not quite dead” thing. She smiled sympathetically and said, “I know you’re going to hate this, but I have to say it. You need to let go of them, Dean. Sam and your father are on a different path than you.”

“Let them go? Either make me completely dead or send me back, but stop with the self help.”

“You’ll be going back, but contact is forbidden, Dean. You need to understand that. Like I said before, you’re still valuable to the fight and all your hard work is being rewarded.”

“A reward would be seeing my family.”

“That’s not in the cards right now.”

“But it could be?”

“That’s not my decision to make. I’m only here to guide you to your next destination.”

“Which is? Please don’t say Albuquerque.”

She smiled and said, “Don’t lose that sense of humor. You’re going to need it.”

“That sounds promising.”

“You’ve been chosen to become a Whitelighter.”

“A what?” Dean asked.

“Turns out there is a good side, Dean, but you knew that deep down,” Prue said. She pointed to a sofa and said, “Sit down and I’ll try to explain this.”

“Was that sofa there a few seconds ago?”

Prue laughed again and said, “Let’s stay focused on what’s important.”

Dean sat down and stared at her, but when she didn’t say anything fast enough for his liking, he said, “Feel free to do that explaining thing in this century.”

“First, time doesn’t work the way you’re used to around here. Second, I understand your feelings of impatience and worry for those you left behind. The lives we chose were hard ones.”

“You were a hunter?”

“A witch, fighting demons and trying to save the world while hiding it from everyone else. Not easy.”

“You were a witch?”

“Not all witches look like the ones in _Wizard of Oz_.”

“I know that. I worked with a few powerful spellcasters when I was doing some work in New Orleans,” Dean replied. She was looking at him like he was a little kid that had to be handled and it was pissing him off. He wished she would just get to the point already. He asked, “Is this some sort of hunter rest stop for the dead or something?”

Prue sat down next to him and said, “Not quite. Like I said before, Dean. You’ve been chosen. The Elders think of it as a reward for all that you’ve done – you told Tessa that you wanted to be a part of the fight. Your request has been granted. With stipulations, of course.”

“But I’m dead.”

“Again, not quite. You’ve been chosen as a Whitelighter.”

“You can say that all you want, but it still won’t make any sense.”

“Dean, good witches are like hunters to an extent. There are many out there fighting the war against evil and they need guides to help them on their journeys. Whitelighters are those guides. They help their charges deal with their own roles in the fight and try to keep them safe.”

“I’ve been chosen to be a Guardian Angel for a witch?”

“That’s one way to put it, I guess, but there is no greater job and not many are chosen for such a position,” Prue paused. She studied his face for a minute and said, “You have a good heart, Dean, and you’ll make a great guide once you’ve been trained.”

“Trained? I don’t even get to die in peace.”

“Nope, sorry, not yet. Whitelighters interact with the human world, therefore they remain human, without getting old. And you’ll be taught to heal, but you’ll also be taught that fate has its own rules that can’t be undone. You can be hurt and killed and you won’t always be able to save everyone. It’s hardly an easy job, Dean. That’s why only the strongest and most capable are chosen. That’s why _you_ were chosen for this.”

“And if I don’t want to do it?”

“Dean…”

“Stop with the great honor stuff. I get it. But…being alive and not being able to see or help my family? That doesn’t sound like much of a reward to me, Prue. I’d rather be dead.”

“I don’t think you mean that,” she replied. When he began to argue the point, she spoke over him, “ _But_ nothing is permanent yet. You’ll be trained and if after it’s over, you really don’t think you can handle it, you’ll move on.”

“Will I still be me?”

Prue smiled. She rested her hand on his thigh and said, “That’s who the Elders wanted. They’re not going to change you.”

“And I’ll be back on Earth as Dean Winchester?”

She shook her head and said, “Sort of. You’ll look the same, but it’s highly improbable that you would cross paths with people you know. And you can’t seek your family out, Dean. It’s not allowed. It’s not good for them or you.”

“I’ve never been one for rules.”

“Well, failure to follow the rules as a Whitelighter could get you recycled or worse, cost your charge his or her life. I know what it is to miss your family, to feel like you need to go back and protect them, but things happen the way they are meant to be. Your path was not theirs. It doesn’t mean you can’t still make a difference in the fight against evil, against what took your mother from you as a child.”

Dean leaned back. He glanced around again. He hadn’t even thought about his mother since arriving. Was she in this place? Would he finally see her again? She would know what he should do.

As if reading his mind, Prue said, “One day you’ll see her again. Her journey after life was not the same as yours.”

“Enough with the journey crap.”

“Dean, it’s not going to make sense over night. That’s why I’m here, to help you adjust and to introduce you to the Whitelighter you’ll be working alongside while you’re learning.”

Dean shrugged. There really wasn’t an answer, even a sarcastic one, that could explain what was running through his head. The idea of being on Earth, getting thrown back into the fight without being able to contact his family, seemed impossible. But he had never hunted for the same reasons that his father and brother did. While he wanted the yellow-eyed demon to pay for what it had done to his mother and took from him, what kept him going was knowing all the innocent people he was saving. And hadn’t he asked Tessa for this? To be able to get right back in there and continue the fight? Sure, it wasn’t exactly what he had in mind, but it was still helping people.

Prue grinned and said, “You’re making the right choice, Dean.”

“How did you…”

“We’re a lot alike and I know that look on your face,” she said. She called out, “Paige.”

As Dean stood up, a young woman appeared in a shimmer of blue light. She smiled at Prue and said, “Prue! Thank you for rescuing me from the most boring seminar in the world.”

Dean noticed the way Prue’s smile changed to something different, more intimate. Prue stepped forward and hugged the young woman and said, “It’s good to see you, Paige.”

“You know, Piper and Phoebe would kill me if they knew I had encounters with you like this. I hate not being able to tell them.”

“I know it’s hard. I wish I could see them too, but it’ll happen soon enough,” Prue said. She motioned to Dean and said, “In the meantime, the Elders have chosen Chris and Wyatt’s Whitelighter. It’s going to be Dean, and you’re going to train him.”

“I’m going to what? I’m barely holding my own as a Whitelighter most days with my duties as a Charmed one, but now I’m training the new recruits?”

“Just this one…he’s the Whitelighter of your nephews, Paige. The Elders thought you’d be the best person to prepare him for the job.”

“But I can’t heal people, Prue. He needs to be able to do that.”

“Yes, and Dean will work with other Whitelighters as well, but it’s important that he begins to become a part of the Charmed Ones lives so that he’ll be ready to handle Wyatt and Chris when it’s time.”

Paige sighed. She looked at Dean and said, “How’s this going to work?”

“He’ll be with you when you’re dealing with magic-related things. The rest of the time, he’ll be with other Whitelighters, learning the rest of his duties.”

Paige stepped in front of Dean. She folded her arms across her chest and stared at him appraisingly. After a few seconds, she said, “It looks like we’ll be spending a lot of time together, so we should probably introduce ourselves. I’m Paige.”

“Dean.”

“Well, Dean. It looks like you’ll be coming with me to the Manor to meet your charges.”

“I’m not sure I’m ready—“

“—This is how it’s done, Dean. Trust that it will work out. I’ll see you again soon,” Prue replied to him. She turned her attention to Paige and said, “Take care of this one, Paige. He’s important.”

“Got it.”

Prue nodded as she walked to a door that appeared out of nowhere. She opened the door and faded into the light.

Dean stared after her and Paige said, “Yeah, you and I don’t get to go where she does. I’m sorta grateful for that.”

“I’m not sure I am.”

“Understandable. On the plus side, in addition to getting me, you’ll be able to pick the brain of my brother-in-law. He was a Whitelighter and an Elder before…well, it’s a long story, but if anyone can help you, it’ll be Leo. He was in your shoes once. He’ll be able to get what your feeling.”

“Did he die and have to leave behind a family too?”

“Yeah. Again, long story. And I doubt the Elders want you to follow in his footsteps, but I wanted you to know that you’re not alone. You’ve been made Wyatt and Chris’s Whitelighter. That makes you family.”

Dean wasn’t sure what to think of that, but when Paige extended her hand to him, he took it. Soon he was enveloped within the shimmering blue light and moving through time and space. He shut his eyes, trying to keep from puking, and when he opened them again, he was in a living room.

A couple was mid-argument, paying no attention to their presence at first, too caught up in their own discussion. “That’s not what I said, Leo, but Wyatt has to learn that he can’t just orb his brother to another state whenever they have a fight over a toy.”

“Wyatt only sent him to the patio, honey, and he kept the protective shield around Chris the entire time.”

“That doesn’t make me feel any better…” the woman’s voice trailed off and she eyed Dean suspiciously. Dean smiled hesitantly and the woman’s gaze flew to Paige. She pointed at Dean and said, “Explain. Now.”

“Wyatt and Chris have been assigned their Whitelighter. And I get to train him.”

“My sons have been assigned a rookie? Over my dead body.”

“Piper, that’s why they’re training him with Paige now, while the boys are still young,” the man moved across the room. He smiled easily at Dean and said, “I’m Leo, the boys’ father, and that’s my wife, Piper.”

”My sister. One of the Charmed Ones,” Paige said.

“Yeah, no idea what that means.”

“No way, Leo,” Piper said. She glanced at Dean and said, “No offense. I’m sure you’re just wonderful, but I’m not trusting my sons’ welfare to a Whitelighter fresh off the…the…Whitelighter conveyor belt.”

“Piper, for them to make a decision like this, Dean must be the best choice for the job. I’m sure they’ll be training him and they’re expecting Paige to do the rest.” Leo extended his hand to Dean in welcome. As Dean shook his hand, Leo continued, “And while there are some things I can no longer do, I’ll study with you at Magic School on some things you’ll need to learn about.”

“Leo!”

“Piper, would you prefer that they didn’t have a Whitelighter at all? We don’t get to make these decisions.”

Piper shook her head and said, “Well, maybe Dean will be able to convince our oldest to stop sending his baby brother to other continents.” She walked past Dean and added, “Dinner in fifteen minutes. I’ll set a place for you, Dean, so you can meet the boys. If you can survive a meal with them, you just might cut it.”

Dean watched her disappear around a corner, unable to decide if he liked her or was frightened of her. It was probably somewhere in the middle.

“That’s Piper. She’s very protective of her boys, has to be really, but she’ll warm up to you,” Paige said.

“Okay.”

“I’m going to leave you in Leo’s capable hands for dinner while I catch up with my husband…” Paige glanced at Leo and said, “Do you think you’ll be able to explain to him how to orb so that he can get back to wherever most Whitelighters go on off hours?”

“There’s a Whitelighter hang out?” Dean replied. What the hell had he gotten himself into? Even if death, he attracted trouble.

Paige shrugged and said, “I really don’t know. I’m only half-Whitelighter. But once you know the basics of orbbing, you should be able to get around.”

Dean did his best to keep his expression neutral, but he must’ve let his unease show. Leo placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder and smiled. “I’ve got it, Paige. You go see your husband.”

Dean watched as Paige disappeared amidst the blue lights – he wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to that – and allowed Leo to guide him into the hall.

Leo said, “Don’t worry. You’ll see Paige again soon. I have to say, Dean, you must be important to the Elders.”

“Huh?”

“They usually don’t hand out assignments before a Whitelighter has gone through training…and definitely not for a witch with Wyatt or Chris’ power.”

“Honestly, not much of this makes sense to me right now.”

Leo nodded. “Wyatt and Chris are the sons of a Charmed One and a Whitelighter. They’re pretty powerful already and they’re still little boys.”

“Wait, what?”

“Usually, a witch doesn’t get charged with a Whitelighter until they’ve reached adulthood. I guess the Elders want Wyatt and Chris to grow up with you. Maybe they want the three of you to learn together. I’m not really sure, but I trust that they know what they’re doing.”

“That’s a lot of trust.”

“Well, I’ll also be hovering over you and you’ve already caught a glimpse of how protective Piper is.”

Dean groaned. This was a twisted idea of a reward. Not only could he not see his family, but now he was a babysitter for bratty witches. He noticed Leo staring at him with a sympathetic smile and commented, “I hope that wasn’t your idea of a pep talk because I’m feeling a little sick right now.”

Leo nodded. “I remember that feeling. I can’t say it ever completely goes away, but it gets easier.”

“I have no idea what’s going on. I don’t even know how long it’s been since I...I’m a little overwhelmed. And I don’t usually get that way.”

“It’ll happen quite a lot around the Charmed Ones. It’s probably one of the many reasons the Elders did choose the boys’ Whitelighter already.”

“Yeah, you’re gonna have to explain the Charmed Ones thing. I don’t know what that means.”

“Most powerful line of good witches, there were three sisters born with great power to battle evil. While there are other witches who deal with demons and other dark creatures, none do to the level of Piper and her sisters.”

“So they kill demons?”

“They’re constant targets, as are Wyatt and Chris. It’s not going to be an easy job, Dean, but you were chosen for a reason. Have faith in that knowledge.”

Dean shook his head and said, “The more I hear, the more confused I am. I was told this was my reward for all I did in the battle against evil during my life, but I’m not sure I get it.”

“Can I ask how you died?”

Dean tried not to laugh at the ridiculousness of the question and said, “It’s a long story, but there was a demon we were hunting and I was on the losing end. I can only hope that my brother and father haven’t done something stupid because neither of them is known for levelheadedness when it comes to this particular demon. But I’m not supposed to focus on them.”

Leo squeezed his shoulder and said, “You were a champion for good. That explains why you were assigned to the boys.”

“I’m glad _you_ understand it.”

“Give it time, Dean. It’ll make sense to you soon too.”

“I hope so,” Dean replied. He rubbed a hand over his face, not sure of what to do next, and said, “So you were a Whitelighter?”

“Yes.”

“Did you ever get to see your family again?”

“Not exactly. There are methods that can be used, but it’s frowned upon.”

“They need me, Leo.”

“I know it seems that way, Dean, but right now, my boys need you more,” Leo replied.

Dean nodded. He didn’t have the energy to argue and thoughts were moving at superspeed through his mind.

Leo patted him on the back. “It’s your first day. You’re still reeling from your human death and the knowledge of your future destiny. But I promise you, Dean, as someone who has been there, as time passes and your powers grow, you’ll understand why this job is a reward. You just have to be patient.”

“That was never my forte when I was alive.”

“Well, time is different for you now.”

“So I’ve heard," Dean paused, looking around the house and trying to ignore the weird feeling in his gut. He added, “I’m not sure I’m cut out for this, Leo. I’ve never been much of a team player.”

“Powers that be seem to think differently.”

Piper called out to them both for dinner and Leo chuckled. He said, “And it seems like Piper already likes you whether she’ll admit it or not. She doesn’t feed just anyone dinner. You’re a part of the Halliwell family now, Dean. It’s going to be an interesting ride, pal.”

Dean glanced around the living room, looking over the various smiling faces in picture frames, as he inhaled the smell of something that made his mouth water – when was the last time he ate – and decided to do the Winchester unthinkable. He’d go with the flow and see where it got him. Maybe, just maybe, Dean was where he was meant to be.

 _{Fin}_

**Author's Note:**

> Dragonsinger's drabble requests always get away from me - I hope you like it, darlin. Much love to Steph for the help with this monster, including getting a grip on Dean's mental state. All remaining errors are mine


End file.
